fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigsby
"Radical" -Bigsby Description Bigsby (AKA Bigsby V) is the scholar of the The FuckboisFuckbois. He is in charge of surveillance and bookkeeping, managing all the history of the group's previous missions and their enemies for use later. He has absolutely no shame and no dignity. Bigsby is the current Grand Bigsby of the Knights of Bigsby. Origin Bigsby was brought into the Knights of Bigsby at a very young age. He trained, studied and invoked the wisdom of the Knighthood, graduating into a full fledged Knight (dubbed Bigsby V) in record time. After an attack on the Castle Bigsby by the Knighthood's greatest enemy, the Arthurian Order, Bigsby followed his sworn duty to protect the Knighthoods sacred artifact: Bigsbane. Thus, he fled the castle with the sword at the behest of his brother, Bigsby IV. Entering the woods, the wreckage of his home behind him, he was confronted by his other brother, Bigsby III, a secret traitor who sold out the castle's location and weaknesses in exchange for the artifact of darkness. Hunting artifacts in preparation for the prophesied return of the dark lord Yan, Bigsby III attempted to coerce Bigsby V into surrendering Bigsbane. Their former master, Bigsby I, who knew of Bigsby III's treachery ambushed the confrontation to warn Bigsby of the traitor's plot. After further attempts to turn Bigsby V against his master failed, Bigsby III resorted to use new found dark magic to steal the sword and retrieve it for the enemy. Somehow, Bigsby still manages to escape with Bigsbane. Bigsby spent time on his own, chasing after rumors of the attack and following various leads, while picking up a side job or two, before he was approached by Nic and Cobo, in pursuit of Luckywall. Nic saw the potential in Bigsby, and asked him to join the Fuckbois. While acting as a stand-in, Bigsby was officially made the true Grand Bigsby at the beginning of Arc 3. He and his master took back their castle 5 years after it was taken from them. Bigsby is also the official keeper of Bigsbane, the artifact of light. Skills *'Tomfoolery'- Bigsby is ridiculous *'Sword Fighting'-Bigsby has an advanced proficiency with swords *'Combat'- Bigsby is proficient in combat due to his training with the Fuckbois *'Philosophy'- Bigsby spent time studying during his knight training. His expertise in philosophy made him able to land a job as a philosophy professor following the events of the Disciples' inquisition for artifacts. *'Research'- Bigsby is the archivist of the Fuckbois, and has access to all of the group's collected intel *'Medicine-' Bigsby is a skilled medic and can provide first aid and some advanced doctoral treatment. Powers/Abilities *'Photokinesis (Yang/Special)'- Bigsby is a master of the Yang discipline solar style, and can utilize light-based abilities: **'Knight's Bulwark (Defense)-' Bigsby can harden his body with photon energy and protect against external damage. He can additional manifest hard light to create defensive barriers. This requires a lot of focus and energy. **'Caliburn Strike (Fight Zone/Attack)'- All the past Bigsby Knights convene to deal a high damage strike with the power of their swords combined. Can only be done in the Hall of Heroes. **'Helios Touch (Defense/Special) (10 ☆)-' As solar fire is considered the most pure, lesser fires can be redirected by infusing a powerful solar touch into any incoming flame attacks, effectively allowing Bigsby to turn his opponent's attack against them. *'Psychokinesis (Mind/Special)-' Bigsby is a master of the Anima discipline mind style and can utilize mental-based abilities: **'Philosophize (Evade/Attack)'- Bigsby can use advanced philosophy to inflict his foes to experience powerful illusions. This hinders them for a variably short amount of time. The ability can also negate mental effects. **'Pressure Point Activation (Evade/Attack)'- Bigsby can target specific pressure points to incapacitate his foes into immobilizing and often embarrassing positions. *'Bigsby Torpedo (血气'/'Movement/Attack)'- A powerful forward thrust that hurts foes as though they were hit with a torpedo. This ability has a variety of uses. **'Sacred Bigsby Torpedo Combo (Combo)-' A more powerful version of the Bigsby Torpedo created by combining the move with X's Sacred Staff whirlwind technique, allowing for a more powerful thrust, more speed, and more damage. *'Fuse (Saeten/Shared)-' with a Saeten level exceeding 10, Bigsby is able to fuse with others with Saeten levels comparable to his own. His known fusions are: ** Rocket (State)- The fused form of Bigsby and Smokey, Rocket possesses the smoke powers of Smokey and the enhanced focus of Bigsby. ***'Smoke Explosion (Attack)-' An explosive attack of smoke with a wide yet controlled area of attack. ***'Smoke Propulsion (Movement)-' A propulsive stream of smoke allowing Rocket to fly. ** Whisper (State)-''' Bigsby's fusion with X, this being has the rift abilities of X and the focusing abilities of Bigsby. As a result, this being can attack enemies from a distance by conjuring miniature rift gates. *** 'Rift Strike (Attack)-' Whisper can summon miniature rift gates and attack opponents far away with many strikes. As the gates allow the strikes to come from any direction, the move is unblock-able by most foes. *'Stand (Attack/Defense/Defunct)- '''Bigsby possessed a stand spirit known as Meta that protects him as well as deals damage. He stole this spirit from Nega in Arc 1, but lost it again in the Edge timeline to the Enforcer. *'Telepathy (Shared)- 'Bigsby can telepathically speak with Smokey. The reasons for this are unknown. Items *'Bigsbane (Sword)- Bigsby wields Bigsbane, a powerful blade of pure light. The blade was taken from him in the Beginning of the End Trilogy. *'Cybermail Blitz (Armor)- '''A cyber suit that enhances Bigsby's speed and agility and provides protection. Bigsby wields the former suit of Woosh. *'Chainmail Armor (Armor)'- A Bigsby Knighthood artifact, the chainmail armor protects its wearer from normal damage and grants immunity to dark attacks. The armor is fused with the Cybermail Blitz, effectively granting the effect of both armors in one. *'Bedivere (Robotic Owl)-''' Bedivere is a robotic owl loyal only to the current Grand Bigsby and their allies. The robot is capable of surveillance, analysis, and many other functions. *'Scouter (Eyewear)-' An eyepiece that reveals information, such as Saeten Levels and SICAW stats. *'Utility Watch (Wrist Watch)-' A communication and utility device. Trivia * Bigsby is always seen in his trademark hunting cap, Letterman jacket and simple jeans. Bigsby has been known to wear ridiculous outfits, even cross dress, to aid in the Fuckbois' mission. Sometimes the necessity of this is questionable. * Bigsby has appeared in a variety of non-canon and holiday shorts. In each of these, he parodies well known characters such as Velma from Scooby-Doo and Cindy Lou Who from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Category:Heroes Category:Unity Class